ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben-Blank: Protectors of the Omnigizer
Plot Scene: Close to dawn. Pip's ship is in sight. Inside, Eon is running towards a room. He makes it and approaches Blank, who is asleep. (Eon): At last, I have reached the dimension where the Omnigizer exists. He puts his hands on the Omnigizer, but there is a flash in his face and Blank transforms into iMan and punches him, jumping up. Eon blasts a time ray. iMan morphs into a ball and dodges. He then shoots laser at Eon, who gets hit but just groans without moving. iMan gets up. (iMan): Step away. (Eon): Scum. He shoots a time ray at the Omnigizer, which reverts iMan back to Blank.Eon shoots a time ray at Blank, who inexplicably teleports, as does Eon. Meanwhile, Ben is sleeping in his bed, when he gets a call on his Plumbers' badge. He gets up and answers it sleepily. (Ben): Yes? (Max, on phone): Ben! We need you on a mission, head to Max's Plumbing. Ben gets up from his bed and transforms. (Astrodactyl): Astrodactyl! '' He flies out the window and closes it. He flies above Bellwood, the sun about to rise. He pushes the door, reverting back to Ben.'' (Ben): Hey Grandpa. (Max): Ben, I need you to protect and guard a certain device. (Ben): What device? A nearby chair turns, showing BATO Azmuth. (BATO Azmuth): The Omnigizer. It is built by my very own nephew, Pip. (Ben): You have a nephew? (BATO Azmuth): Apparently not in this dimension. (Ben): What do you mean by 'not in this dimension'? (Max): This Azmuth is from another dimension. (Ben): Get me up to speed. Meanwhile at Kevin's house, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are saying their goodbyes to Rayona.Gwen shakes hands with her. (Gwen): Take care of yourself, Rayona.You're a nice girl. (Rayona): Thank you. (Kevin): Bye, um, woman. Gwen elbows him.Rayona takes a good long look at Rook, then gets into a pod, which shoots up into space.Rook bows his head. (Gwen): She'll come back soon, Rook. (Rook): That is not the predicament. He sighs. (Rook): I will never understand love. (Gwen): I'm sure you will someday. Meanwhile in the BATO dimension, Pip is entering Blank's room. (Pip): Blank, rise and shine. He scans the room for Blank, who appears to be absent. (Pip): Oh, no. Blank's gone! He makes his way to the lab. (Pip): Blank Tracker, Blank Tracker... He finds the Blank Tracker. (Pip): Bingo! He presses a button on the Blank Tracker.Within seconds, he gets teleported to a Burger Shack location in Ben's dimension. (Pip): Blank? (Blank Tracker): Unable to locate. (Pip): Oh no.Hmm, I should try to locate Ben Tennyson, if one exists here. He walks and soon reaches Gwen's house. (Pip): I should check here. He jumps on the door knob and uses his legs to turn it, opening the door.He falls to the ground.Gwen, Kevin and Rook look at him. (Gwen): Is that a Galvan? (Kevin): Probably. Pip gets up as the three approach him. (Pip): I am Pip.Gwen, Kevin, where is Ben? (Rook): How did you know their names? (Pip, to himself): I must be in an alternate dimension. (Kevin): What's going on? (Pip): I have a Citrakayah hero in my dimension.In my dimension there is also a Ben, Gwen and Kevin.I used a tracker to track Blank, the hero I was talking about, but somehow it didn't bring me directly to Blank, so I'm trying to find this dimension's Ben. (Gwen): We'll bring you to him. Meanwhile at the end of time, Blank is in shackles.Eon is doing something at a control panel. (Blank): Let me go! (Eon): Rookies never learn. (Blank): Omnigizer, go Pinkguin. Blank transforms. (Pinkguin): Pinkguin! Pinkguin uses his frost breath to try and freeze Eon, who dodges. (Eon): Tsk tsk. (Pinkguin): Not the best form. (Eon): Your Omnigizer is fused with you.Looks like I'll have to extract your DNA as well.'' (Pinkguin): Definitely no! He transforms. (Gotht): Gotht! Gotht teleports away, and reaches Ben's dimension. (Gotht): This doesn't look like Pip's ship. He reverts back to Blank and notices he is in front of Max's Plumbing. (Blank): Max's Plumbing? He enters and notices the presence of Ben, Max and BATO Azmuth. (BATO Azmuth): Blank? (Blank): Azmuth? (Ben): This is that Blank kid you told me about? (Max): Apparently. (Blank): Eon captured me. (Max): You have to keep Eon distracted Ben. (Ben): No prob. Gwen, Kevin, Rook and Pip walk in. (Pip): Blank! (Blank): Sure, now you come looking for me. (Pip): Sorry. (Max): Lure Eon somewhere else, Ben.The Plumbers' base would be destroyed if you stay here. Major Events *Blank and Pip make their first POTO appearance. *iMan, Pinkguin and Gotht make their first POTO appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson(POTO) *Gwen Tennyson(POTO) *Kevin Levin(POTO) *Rook Blonko *Blank Speedity(first POTO appearance) *Pip(first POTO appearance) *Max Tennyson(POTO) *Azmuth(BATO) *Rayona Villains *Eon Aliens used by Ben *Astrodactyl Aliens used by Blank *iMan(first POTO appearance) *Pinkguin(first POTO appearance) *Gotht(first POTO appearance) Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Blank and the Omnigizer Category:Unfinished Article